


A break

by TrueSoprano



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: Solona, the Hero of Kvatch, makes Martin take a well deserved break.
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A break

Martin was sitting at his usual table when Solona walked in. He was so immersed in his books that he paid her no attention. She wouldn’t admit it to herself but she was slightly disappointed that his head didn’t instantly turn the second she walked into the room. 

“You’re focused today,” she broke the silence, and his face instantly lit up when he noticed her. She couldn’t help but smile back.

“Good afternoon, my friend. I hope you slept well?”

She sat down across from him, placing a plate of food on the table, and said in a hushed tone, “after last night, who wouldn’t?”

A blush crept across his face. “Solona, we’re not exactly alone. Do you not care who knows about… us?”

“I don’t think we could keep this a secret. Look, Belisarius and Caroline are already gossiping.”

The two glanced over at the two Blades, eating lunch at a table in the corner. They gave an awkward wave.

“I mean, I haven’t told anyone and I don’t really plan on it… but I know rumors are gonna spread and I feel like we should be honest if the question comes up.”

Martin nodded. “You’re right. Listen, I’m not ashamed of you, if that’s what you thought. I’m just… a bit shy, I guess.”

“Don’t worry, I feel you. Here, I brought some food.” She pushed the plate of bread and butter towards him, and he smiled at her, gently grabbing her hand. 

“Thank you, my friend. Once again, you’re more than I could have ever asked for.”

He used a knife to slice off a piece of the loaf and butter it, offering it to her before serving himself. He ate slowly without taking his eyes off his books. She took a bite, finding the butter far too salty but nonetheless enjoying it. As the two ate, she found herself studying him, how he would move a finger across the page and stop it on a single word, how he would scratch his forehead and sigh, how he would hold his bread up but seemingly forget about it as he found another sentence to study. He was so diligent and even passionate, even though this was something he clearly didn’t enjoy. She was almost jealous of his dedication, but figured since the entire world was on his shoulders, he had no choice.

If only she could hold some of his burden.

“You were up early,” she said after finishing a slice. “I assume you haven’t taken any breaks.”

“I’m so close to deciphering the second part of this riddle. I can’t stop now.”

“Is there any way I can help?”

Martin looked up at her after taking another bite and swallowing. “If you have any suggestions, I would appreciate them. I think I’ve finally deciphered this line,” he handed her a piece of parchment covered with his notes and translations of the Daedric text. “‘The third all the tinder of Anu’ is the literal translation, I believe. But it’s just that; the literal translation.”

“Didn’t the line you translate before have something to do with Sithis?”

He nodded. “‘The fourth, the very eyes of Padhome.’ The primordial force of change. I believe some also call him Sithis. I deciphered that the eyes of change referred to several Daedric artifacts, and you brought me Sanguine’s Rose.”

“Wait. I’ve heard myths about this.” Solona stopped to remember a song she had heard ages ago. ”Anu and Padomay were the two forces that created everything. They’re opposites, once I read that together they are solid, yet ever changing, different and yet the same. And if the Daedric artifacts represent Padomay… maybe a relic of the Divines!”

For a second she thought she might have actually figured it out, but then her heart sunk when she noticed Martin’s weary expression staying the same.

“That was my first thought. But the Divines don’t leave physical marks on the world like the Daedric princes do.”

“But there has to be something in this realm! I just don’t see it being anything else!”

Martin’s brow furrowed. He then slammed his book shut and sighed. “Maybe you’re right. I don’t know. Maybe I do need a break, and I can come back later with a different angle.”

Her face lit up. “Yes! You need a break!”

He smiled at her. “You seem eager.”

She reached out to grab his hand across the table. “Who wouldn’t be eager to spend time with you?”

He winked at her, squeezing her hand, and she blushed. “Were you always such a flatterer? Or do you want something from me?”

“I don’t need anything. But I can give you something, anything you want.”

“What would you give me, Solona?”

She stood up to walk towards him, and whispered something in his ear, something so incredibly vulgar, yet enticing in its bluntness. His face immediately turned red, and he seemed to find it hard to compose himself. 

“I… Solona… I...”

She looked away, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. “Was I too forward? We don’t have to-”

“No, no, not at all,” he put a hand on her shoulder. “I… well now I can’t stop thinking about what you just said… I really hope you were serious.”

“Of course I am. Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

There was certainly more gossiping now, but neither of them cared as they held hands and left for his room.

***

Once the two were in his bedroom, she immediately closed the door behind him and practically leaped into his arms. His hands were on her cheeks and he gave her a passionate kiss, breathing heavily with his nose as his tongue teased her lips, getting them to open and let him in. 

It was so easy to just melt into him, but she was eager to go further. “Why don’t you get that robe off? It’ll be hard to find what I’m looking for otherwise.”

“Alright,” he said eagerly, quickly untying his grey robe and letting it fall to the ground. “But… now I’m feeling a little exposed. You should show me something in return.”

Quickly, her tunic and trousers were off. She stood before him in just her smalls, breasts bared as she hadn’t put on a bra earlier. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

“That’s better. Now come here.”

She fell into his warm embrace, letting him kiss her deeply, feeling skin against skin. He kept vigorously kissing her, first on the mouth, then moving to her cheek, and then a few hungry kisses on the nape of her neck.

“I’m so happy you’re mine, Solona,” he said softly in her ear before gently biting her earlobe. She couldn’t help but giggle. She loved the feeling of his lips against her skin, and his gentle bites excited her.

But they both knew what they were here for, and she didn’t feel like waiting much longer. She slipped a hand between them and started with a light touch, over his smalls. A bulge was already forming, and she smiled wickedly thinking about how it was all her doing.

His lips moved back to hers, letting out a very low and quiet hum between kisses. She took that as encouragement to rub more, still gently but with a purpose. He held her close, hands on her back, one going lower, resting on the curve above her buttocks. He soon stopped kissing her, clearly too distracted, letting another groan escape as his bulge grew. She got excited thinking about what her mouth could do to him if just her hand made him this excited.

“Martin, can you… sit down on the bed?”

Martin did just that, holding both of her hands to draw her closer. She sat on his lap and rested her forehead against his.

“Are you ordering me around?” he teased.

“No… I’m just… I wanted you to be comfortable...” she sighed, flustered. “Unless you like being ordered around.”

“I… don’t really know if I do… but… if you’re into that… are you into that, Solona?”

“I… I’d prefer you giving the orders, actually. I mean… if you’re OK with that.”

Martin blushed again, clearly very turned on by the idea.

“Anything for you, my love,” he smiled at her before kissing her again. “So, you’ll do anything I say?”

“If you make me.”

His smile curled in a devilish way. “Then why don’t you get on your knees, in front of me?”

Solona nodded, submissively but with a streak of playfulness, before getting off of him and kneeling in front of him. She placed her hands on his thighs, tracing the edge of his smalls, hungrily eyeing his growing bulge.

“And take yours off, too. That’s an order.” His words were trying to be harsh but his smile refused to leave.

As she reached down to take her smalls off, she noticed she already felt warm and wet. She would worry about taking care of that later, since right now all she wanted was to please Martin.

He slid his off and she was face to face with his cock, already quite erect. “Beautiful,” she whispered. ”She gently grabbed it, pumped it a few times in her hand, and gave the tip of his shiny pink head a soft kiss. And another. And another, deeper kiss. Soon her tongue was swirling around the tip as it started to rise from its foreskin, and she took the entire tip into her mouth.

The sounds he was making delighted her, especially as he stifled a louder groan and placed a hand at the back of her head. She gripped the base of his cock, gently but with a little more firmness, as she licked his small hole, tasting his precum. She wasn’t incredibly fond of the taste but it turned her on immensely, having any sort of his juices in her mouth.

It was harder now, with more prevalent veins. She briefly took it farther into her mouth, and followed up with more open mouth kisses, trailing them down his shaft, landing at the base of his cock. She placed a smaller kiss on one of his balls, causing him to chuckle slightly. She couldn’t help but notice how nice he smelled down there, not being able to tell if it was the soap he used or his natural musk. She inhaled deeply, kissing the base again before giving the entire length a slow lick, and she looked up into his glossy eyes.

“Are you enjoying this?”

“By the divines, yes!”

“I like it when you talk… let me know how you’re feeling...” she kissed his tip again before letting more of it enter her mouth. She continued to move faster, taking it deeper as her head bobbed up and down, his hand guiding her head. 

“But you… oh… you can’t talk back right now...”

She said nothing, continuing to suck him off, almost feeling it go too far but pulling back just in time.

“You don’t want to talk... you just want to please. Ahh… you love... pleasing me… don’t you...” his hand gripped her hair, forcing her to move faster. One hand gripped the blanket under him while the other pleasured his cock along with her mouth. She couldn’t ignore the pressure building in her own body but he was all that mattered to her now.

“Yes… Solona… such a good girl… you’re so good to me… mmm… yes… I love you Solona… I love you so much...” His voice quivered as she took it in as far as she could without gagging, moving her hand in time with her mouth, relishing every single gasp and moan of his. His voice turned her on immensely, especially when he was at the brink of coming undone.

“Ah… I’m gonna...”

Martin came with several loud gasps. Suddenly, she felt his hot cream in her mouth as he released the grip on her head, giving it a few pats as she took himself out of her mouth. She looked up at him, swallowing. 

“Martin...” she licked her lips.

“I… Solona… wow… are you all right?”

“Martin… I love you too. But now I need to take care of myself,” she said as her hand reached between her thighs, really feeling just how wet she was. She began to finger herself as she stared at him with intensity, her mind replaying the last few minutes. But then he stood up.

“No, let me.”

Soon he was on his knees next to her, his hand now on her apex, and she guided his hand to pleasure her. She knew it wouldn’t take long as he found that sweet spot quickly and rubbed faster. 

“I’m… ahhh… so close… Martin… yes… there...” She pushed her body against his as his free hand drew her closer, and she couldn’t help but moan loudly as that feeling of pure bliss finally hit its peak, releasing against his fingers.

“Oh… yes… oh!”

She collapsed into his chest as she came, resting her chin on his shoulder. He held her through her climax, rocking her back and forth, before both sweaty bodies sunk to the floor. He rested his back against the bed as she sat on his lap facing him. For a while they just gazed into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily as they focused on one another, savoring the intimacy between them. She wiped a stray hair from his face, covered in sweat, and he smiled at her.

“You’re quite good at that, lass.”

She giggled.

“When have you ever called me lass before?”

“You dislike it? I’m sorry.” He placed a hand on her cheek.

“No, you can call me whatever you want. You’ve just never called me lass before. But it’s… kind of sexy.”

He smiled again and pulled her in for a slow, tender kiss. She wondered if he could taste himself on her lips.

“Wait… I think you might have called me that right when we first met. But… that day seems so long ago. I probably thought of you as a different person back then.”

“I feel the same. I never would have guessed we would have… well...” he chuckled, a low, quiet sound that vibrated through his chest and into her. A sound meant only for her. All of this was only for her. Everything that had happened to her was worth it, just to be intimate with Martin.

She snuggled against him, holding him tighter. “So what now? Is your break over?”

He stroked her hair while kissing her forehead. “You know… I was so frustrated down there… but so at peace right now. I think I’ll take the whole afternoon off. Go back to that… damn book when my mind is fresh.”

“Good,” she kissed him on the cheek. “I’m too comfortable to let you leave.”

He laughed again. “I didn’t think you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shamelessly in love with Martin


End file.
